


La Petite Histoire de Blue (the little story of Blue)

by talk_less_smilemore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_less_smilemore/pseuds/talk_less_smilemore
Summary: A week in the life of Blue Sargent, told through colours.





	La Petite Histoire de Blue (the little story of Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it! (Or if you didn't, constructive criticism is always welcome). I really loved writing this and I hope it's just as fun to read.

**Monday**

Monday is a grey day.  
Not just because Blue sees the hitman, of course.  
Ronan hits snooze on his alarm three times in the morning before Adam gets up and yells at him, and he's grumpy all day because of it. He looks a little broken and wears charcoal colours and every time Blue sees him he has his earphones in, blasting either metal or the murder squash song at top volume, which isn't far off in terms of tolerance. Noah look a little smudgy, as if he isn't quite there, his bright eyes distilled down to watery ink. He swallows hard and smiles tragically, like he is a desperately trying to be a good person for them. Gansey is busy - always busy - and his face is a hard mask as he hunches over his desk, scribbling note after note, trying his best to either get good grades or track down a sleeping king. He buries his soft, aching hands in his messy hair and lets six cups of tea and four cups of coffee go cold beside him, staring out of Monmouth's huge windows late into the night, though he breaks the façade to smile at Blue when she comes home from some place at the end of the world, and he lets her brush his tousled, windswept hair, even if he can't quite remember when it was that he went outside, though he does remember the heat, and the roaring of cars on the interstate nearby. They all listen while Adam, who has spent hours translating Latin poetry for the trees that speak to him (to them all), struggles through one last verse aloud, sharpening their smiles with his sweet voice and lofty grin as Chainsaw croaks death from sobbing skies.

**Tuesday**

The yellow comes and does not leave.  
First, again, it is Ronan: he shares his dream with her that night, and it is full of bright light and sparkling crowns and fool's gold and stars and a glen surrounded by daffodils. In the morning, she wakes to find her bed bathed in sunlight, a golden hour; Lynch is all cheerful grins and quick winks and battered converse bounding across Monmouth's darker floor with the laces trailing behind as the rest of them hurry to get ready for school. On the way, Noah leans down to pet a ginger-gold cat on the street and tells her, when he stands up, that her eyes are as bright as the sun. Blue is wearing one of Gansey's thick old mustard jumpers, so it is a surprise to her that Adam, sitting alone in the school café to study, does not realise she is sitting across from him for some time. Cinnamon roll in hand, she smiles softly at him, and his world bursts into light. Gansey, when they're walking home, holds her hand and presents her with a sunflower that has a single bee buzzing around it. He is confident laughs and pretty-boy smiles, and he longs for the adventure Blue offers him in one long kiss as Chainsaw circles slowly overhead, screaming love.

**Wednesday**

Blue is the first colour that springs to mind in the morning, and not just because Maura's shrieking her name upstairs.  
It is the colour of the sky when Sargent tips her head to the side, and it is the colour of her bedsheets, and it is the colour of Gansey's vibrant polo. She pins her hair up in its usual array of clips and bands, and Noah plays with them all day, apart from when she snaps a picture of him petting Chainsaw's berry-ebony feathers by the glistening lapis lake late in the afternoon. Ronan, when he sees her drinking water dyed blue, asks if it is Windex, but smiles quite wonderfully when she tells him she just wanted to see the world a little differently today. His jeans are new denim. Blue catches him listening to a song about the vast sea meeting the vaster sky, the rest of the universe awaiting them; Adam's stormy eyes catch hers from a sea of Aglionby navy, painted in to the orchids on her windowsill. He has a stack of aquamarine notebooks for Headmaster Child, and as she watches Gansey, he throws his head back to the heavens pops a mint leaf in his mouth and quotes Blue Balliett:  
“The greatest art belongs to the world.”

**Thursday**

Purple, perhaps: bold and royal.  
Calla bakes a sweet plum pie that Chainsaw picks at until she is allowed the crumbs. Blue's Raven Boys sit around the circular table in the Reading Room - Arthur and his Knights - and tell her about their days. It's pouring down outside, but Ronan goes to the library anyway and brings them back some old lore books that they make her read to them for an hour and a half in her gentlest voice. Adam makes tea; he smells like figs and grapes and leather. Noah, being vinyl records and dreamy evenings and dusty surfaces, and who is fantastically solid and real and there, pushes her outside with Gansey. He gives her his overcoat like the gentleman he is and they sit in the violet light of the Camaro, her listening intently while he buzzes with untold stories, with welcomed compliments, with the Wikipedia articles about Glyndwr tucked neatly away into his mind and journal. Then it goes quiet for a long time. He takes her hand, kisses it, tells her he loves her.  
“You're a king.” Blue says back, very quietly.

**Friday**

Red.  
Ronan is pissed off.  
He is feeling too much too quickly and cannot deal with it any other way: during the day, he skips school to race Kavinsky and drink and take drugs that merge dream with reality, raven on shoulder. Blue is met with glare after there, but she does not react how she normally would, noticing Noah's absence. Lynch's ripped jeans and clenched fists get them into Cheng's part easily; Adam is trapped in flashes of neon light and snippets of music when there is not enough shouting. He smiles all night. Gansey is a little bit drunk and Blue catches him crying and eating cake at midnight, though he stops when he sees her and takes her dancing. She remembers all of her dreams as he kisses her hard and fasts, desperate: it is nothing and everything. Blue sees maroon and rose and burgundy and she has never been more certain of anything, so she kisses him back and pours out her heart into his hand, and it is the colour of red wine.

**Saturday**

Green. Green, green, green.  
Ronan wakes up ridiculously early and lays in bed making spontaneous plans until Blue gets up to sit on the windowsill and water her plants with Adam, wearing the massive grass-coloured gloves he gave to her a few years back. Lynch asks her why she doesn't have a hangover, but laughs at Gansey when he stumbles in wondering why he had been in the bin all night, and wincing at the brightness and freshness of the day. Still, though, Gansey finds it in himself to take them all out for breakfast and organic smoothies. He discusses visiting an art museum, and they sit on the roof of Monmouth looking over at the dancing mountains until Noah suggests going to Cabeswater; as soon as they arrive Chainsaw flaps away to explore branches which are already bowing down politely to their Greywaren and Magician, so they all lie down in nature and smile and laugh and let the trees entrance and entertain them for hours.

**Sunday**

Blue can't see anything in the black today, though that isn't necessarily a bad thing.  
She's mucking about with the tarot cards at Fox Way while Gansey and Calla argue about Owain Glyndwr, the magic king who haunts Gansey's dreams, and she turns over three Death cards. Persephone leans in close and flips a fourth.  
“This does not mean loss.” She reminds gently. “It means new beginnings.” Blue isn't really listening to her, because she's lost in musty books, in hardwood floors, in mirrored lands. Darker places than these exist. “Tomorrow is Monday - I think - and that means the grey will return again.” Blue looks up at her in shock, dragged kicking and screaming back to reality, and Persephone simply smiles, even her floaty hair limp today, and moves aside to let Noah in with his pale skin and transparent fingers that leave lines dancing behind Blue's eyes when she closes them. Ronan barges into the house, announcing his presence with several loud crashes and bangs and a few curse words that bring Calla out of the kitchen to shout at him instead of Gansey. He's dressed like a corpse, as usual, shaved head glistening in the dim light, Chainsaw flapping behind him in an ebony mess, and Adam giggling about something in his arms so hard that Lynch is tipped off balance and has to sit down on the sofa. They both have black eyeliner smudged all over their faces, so Blue sits them down and does their makeup properly for them (stolen, of course, from Maura's date drawer). Cabeswater quietly retreats from her mind, leaving a void in its place, and the darkness clouds her vision.  
But that's okay.  
The nights in Henrietta are always full of stars.


End file.
